


Victory Conditions

by Caius



Category: The Transformers (Cartoon Generation One)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Masochism, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Unnegotiated Kink, Wing damage (fixable), idk it's G1 Megatron/Starscream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:28:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29101773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caius/pseuds/Caius
Summary: Everything hurt and Starscream couldn't be happier....Well, finally taking over the Decepticons, and then, the universe, would surely make him happier. But short of that, there was nothing at ALL as good as this.I heard it was Megastar week so I wrote a thing. This is day 7, so this must be Superiority/Celebration.
Relationships: Megatron/Starscream (Transformers)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 46
Collections: MegaStar Week 2021 Collection





	Victory Conditions

Everything hurt and Starscream couldn't be happier. 

...Well, finally taking over the Decepticons, and then, the universe, would surely make him happier. But short of that, there was nothing at ALL as good as this. 

He was pressed into the floor by Megatron's full weight. One big hand held his arm fast, the other tortured his wing. Starscream's remaining arm was a helpless dislocated mess, throbbing at the edge of his sensornet, ignored by them both.

Starscream's wing drew more attention, the stripped plating and twisted metal at the mercy of Megatron's strong fingers and evil impulses. 

The hand on his arm was a grounding presence in the periphery of his attention, a tiny comfort to match the screaming pain. 

But Starscream's processor and spark were all focused on the gleaming crimson optics just inches from his own. Megatron was looking at him like _he_ was the whole universe and Megatron was determined to conquer him and that, that was the next best thing to ruling on his own. 

Starscream's mouth curved into a smug little smile, so close to Megatron's face that he could almost feel it. "Mine," he declared, his voice screeching upwards as Megatron's fingers toyed with his exposed sensornet. 

Megatron growled and his hand clenched, sending Starscream into a full-on scream of pain and the delight of playing Megatron so easily. 

Megatron's mouth descended on him teeth first, biting Starscream's lips until his scream became a moan, then died off as Starscream focused on catching Megatron's lips or tongue to bite in return. 

For a long few seconds, they seemed content in their conquest of each other, all attention focused on their messy brutal kiss. If Megatron was indeed capable of kissing someone without trying to place bite marks on every interior and exterior surface of their mouth, Starscream had no interest in finding out. 

When Megatron's kiss did start to soften, Starscream squirmed beneath him, dissatisfied with the dead weight of the arms that pinned him and the dulling ache in his wing. He bit fiercely at Megatron's tongue and launched his knee into Megatron's crotch, the force of a thruster against the ground compensating for his utter lack of leverage. 

Megatron screeched and Starscream laughed into his mouth, savoring the gush of energon and bit of tongue ripped away by his teeth. 

"I should leave you unshatishfied, brat." Megatron growled -- well, lisped -- at him. 

Starscream laughed again, spitting blood, and then Megatron started to lift his weight _away_ from him, to just _leave_ him with a broken wing and arm and an unsatisfied ache between his legs (and in his spark). Starscream grabbed at him, instinctively, trying to catch him with both legs and both arms, even the broken one, but Megatron pushed him down and away easily (and that sent a bolt of charge through him even as it filled his spark with apprehension and his processor with frustrated anger). 

Megatron didn't leave, though. (Megatron _wouldn't_ , he couldn't, he was _his_.) Megatron crouched above him, and Starscream could see that his attack had accomplished something unexpected.

Megatron's panel had popped open, giving Starscream a full and excellent view of the one part of Megatron that worshiped Starscream _exactly_ as it should. 

Starscream licked his lips, spread his legs as much as he could with Megatron in the way and tilted his hips into a more enticing position. Megatron's spike followed every movement with great interest. 

"Like what you shee?" Megatron sounded _way_ too smug for someone whose spike was trying to extend itself directly into Starscream's valve. "If you _behave_ maybe I'll give it to you."

"You can't deny me!" Starscream spat, his mostly-uninjured arm slipping free and grabbing for the beautiful long, think, silver spike that was so very very close to where it needed to be. "It knows who it belongs to, even if _you_ don't." 

Megatron grabbed his arm again, way faster than he had any right to be, and Starscream shrieked, more at being denied than being grabbed than at the painful grip. 

"Mine." Starscream insisted, and -- because it was time to take out the metaphorical big guns -- retracted his own panel with a conspicuous _snick_. 

Megatron stopped mid-rebuke and Starscream felt Megatron's whole body slide forward, closer, until the hot metal of Megatron's broad spike-tip nudged against the dripping folds of Starscream's valve entrance. 

"Yes...." Starscream crowed, and it wasn't an easy thing to do with both his legs trapped between Megatron's, but he scrambled and slid and _shoved_ until he had the head of Megatron's spike _in_. 

Megatron growled, low and deep and vibrating Starscream's body just right, and yes, this was right, this was perfect, Starscream had Megatron exactly where he wanted him. Big strong hands gave up on restraining Starscream and grabbed his aft to help Starscream get the rest of that spike _inside_.

It wasn't as deep as it could have been, not in this position (idiot Megatron didn't think to rearrange their legs) but Megatron felt so _thick_ and Starscream screeched his delight even as his damaged wing screeched against the ground, ignored in their coupling. 

"Mine," Megatron grunted, and Starscream was too busy _feeling_ to correct him.

Megatron rutted him hard and fast and perfect, and oh, Starscream was going to miss this when he killed him. Maybe he'd keep Megatron around just for this. 

"Mine, mine, gonna let you live, gonna have your spike every dayyyyyyy," Starscream crowed. Megatron's spike was lighting up all his nodes and those big hands were just perfect on his aft and back and his wing was wrecked but nothing mattered other than getting just that _little_ bit more leverage against the floor so Megatron's spike would rub his nodes _harder_ and _deeper_.

And then Megatron leaned down over him again, all huge warm body and glowing optics and all of him absolutely focused on Starscream no, this was the most important thing, this was _victory_ , this was what he would keep Megatron alive for, and only Megatron's teeth on Starscream's lips kept Starscream from spilling his most important, secret plan. 

Starscream bit back and _yes_ , that was it, Megatron's spike was in _just_ the right place, pressed hard against the back of his valve while his hips crushed Starscream's outer nodes just right. Starscream screamed his climax out against Megatron's mouth and just as he thought he hit his peak, one of Megatron's hands softly stroked the exposed innards of his wing. He bit down hard on Megatron's lip, tasting energon as his valve convulsed again and again around Megatron's spike. 

As Starscream slipped into a reboot, he felt with satisfaction as Megatron reached his own climax inside him. As he reached his own peak, Megatron's lips moved against Starscream's, saying something that wasn't "Mine," and probably wasn't "Yours," either, although Starscream felt the shape of "you" and counted it as a victory. 

When Starscream came back to himself, Megatron was efficiently patching him up. Starscream preened at the attention and waited until Megatron was almost done before telling him that his plan was still utterly idiotic and going to get them all killed.


End file.
